The Greene girls
by ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO
Summary: Glenn meets phoebe greene and falls in love
1. meeting

The is my Glenn Rhee story and I own this OC here she is I'm gonna change it up a but  
Name: Phoebe Greene  
Age: 23  
Height: 5'2  
Mom (dead) father (Alive) sisters (alive) brother (dead)  
Personality: a rebel loves her family her mother died from being drowned when she was a baby, her two half sister Maggie and beth then there's Shawn her half brother  
Race: american


	2. Another one

Maggie's POV  
Me and Beth were sitting down on the couch after Otis funeral I keep looking over at the two guys that came with Rick and his group then Beth pulled me out.  
"Maggie look is that a car driving up" I look out the window I recognize the car it appears to be my sister phoebe  
"Oh hell no!" I say I hear the front screen door open and see my sister.  
"Phoebe!" Beth yelled going over to hug her  
"Maggie look Phoebe's home!" Beth yelled excitedly  
"I see I'm speechless" I say fake smiling "Maggie who just came i-" dad walked in looking surprised "phoebe" dad said her name holding his arms out "daddy" she hugs him after she looks at me "daddy, Beth can I talk to Maggie?" she asks they leave as ask I don't think she knows about Glenn and t-dog sitting there  
"Maggie i-"  
"Don't even" I interrupted she signed  
"Look Maggie I know your pissed about me leaving And I understand bu-" I keep interrupting her  
"I'm not mad about you leaving" I say  
"I never touched Jason" she said I get a little pissed "whoa"  
"I know that's what that lying, cheating, man-whore of a guy told you but I never touched him" she says now i'm pissed I get up from the couch and go upstairs stomping.

Phoebe's POV  
After me and Maggie's talk I run my fingers through my short hair I turn around and see to guys sitting there my face turns red  
"Ugh hi" the Asian one says  
"Did you hear all of that?" I ask  
"Uh yeah sorry we didn't want to ruin your uh special moment" he said I chuckle  
"OK well I'm phoebe as well as you may know yours" I said  
"I'm Glenn and this is t-dog" he said  
"Well do u live here or just staying cause I'm pretty sure they gave my room away." I say  
"Oh well our leader's kid got shot by Otis and well your dad helped us"  
Oh OK so leader there's more of these people.  
"Well I would like to meet them" I say he gets up  
"Well come on, ugh may I?" he asks for my hand god he's cute and a gentlemen why can't all guys be like this.  
"You may" he grabs my hand and leads me to the group I see a bunch of people around a truck and I see my dad with them.  
"Guys this is phoebe" Glenn introduced me then I see a guy that has a shaved head walk towards me  
"Give me your weapons!" He demands "excuse me!" I say  
"If your gonna be allowed on this farm with the group you will give your guns to make sure your not trying to kill us" he says I raise my eyebrow with my hand on my hips and I smirk  
"Well I won't be the one who gets kicked off the farm, it will be you cause I'm pretty sure you talk to me like that again I will make sure my dad deals with kicking you off the farm" I say "Da-" then he realized my dad is Hershel I look at Glenn and see him smirking.

Hope you like it!


	3. Pharmacy

Me and daddy and rick and some of the others are searching the map for places to find that little girl there looking for and I need to say something about medical supplies  
"That stuff you brought you got anymore antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?" I ask  
"Just what you've seen." The blonde one who I learned name is Andrea  
"We're running short already I should make a run into town." I say looking at my dad "not the place Shane went" he says a little worried  
"No, there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road." I said  
"See our man there that's Glenn he's our go to town expert I'd ask him to go just to be cautious" rick says my dad thinks about it and then nods to me. I go over to Glenn and wait for him to look up at me "I hear your fast on your feet and know how to get in and out" I wait for him to answer he looks nervous "got a pharmacy run you in?"  
"Uh..." Glenn tries to say something  
"Miss, what's the water situation here?" The old man asks "got five wells on our land house draws directly from number. Number two well is right over there take what you need. There's a cart and containers in the generator shed behind the house. I'll go saddle your horse then" I say giving him no chance to answer.  
Glenn's POV  
After setting everything up I see phoebe leading the horses I take my binoculars and watch her not caring if anyone saw  
"Hello farmers daughter" I say to myself then Lori came and blocked the shot  
"Hi. Here's your list" she says handing me the pharmacy list "and, um, there's one item I wrote down separately it's personal if we could be real discreet about that, okay? She says handing me another list I look at i get confused  
"Uh what is it?" I say  
"Kinda missed the whole point of the discreet thing Glenn"  
"Uh right um I just need to know where to find it."  
"Try the feminine hygiene section" Lori says  
"Enough said consider done" I say  
 ** **(I'm**** ** **gonna**** ** **skip**** ** **the**** ** **walker**** ** **scene)****  
"You know, normally its the kinda thing I do on my own solo sorta my thing, I'm a loner" I say trying to get a conversation going with her maybe get to know her I'm really bad at talking to very beautiful girls  
"You all right?" I ask  
"I'm fine" she says  
"I saw the look on your face back at the well never seen one killed up close before?" I ask I know she's not okay  
"Guess its kind of a shock. You know being out on the road, we've seen a lot guest we've gotten a little numb to it" I say "whoa I guess so" all she says we got off the horse tie the rope around the pole we see a sign that says ****take**** ** **what**** ** **you**** ** **need**** ** **and**** ** **god**** ** **bless****  
"I'll go see what antibiotics are left, what else is on the list?" She asks  
"Uh... Why don't you get started"  
"What about you?" Phoebe asks  
"Just gonna get some general stuff  
I grab a basket and look around I see a pregnancy test laying there and when I hear footsteps behind me  
"What do you got?"  
"Uh...uh..." I get nervous I put the pregnancy test in my bag and just pick a random box up I didn't realize what I picked up until I looked at it  
"Condoms? You got a girlfriend I don't know about?"  
"Me no"  
"Then you're a pretty confident guy" she says I think I know what she's saying "no I wasn't I would never-" I try to say  
"Something wrong with me?" She asks  
"No" I chuckle nervously "I would never have sex- I...I'm lost"  
"I'll have sex with you" she says I can't believe yeah I like her but having sex with her we just met and I don't know about her dad. "Really?, why"  
"Your asking questions she puts down the thing on her shoulder "its not like our options are vast these days she comes closer and takes my hat off  
"Your not the only one who's lonely" she says before kissing me damn this girl her lips are so soft I then I just reacted her waist pushed her against me she kisses my neck I reach the hem of her shirt and she pulls her shirt over head and her boobs there just wow she takes shirt off we kiss again It was slow, filled with passion  
 ** **(And**** ** **well**** ** **you**** ** **know**** ** **what**** ** **happens**** ** **nex**** t)


	4. The night

****(I**** ** **know**** ** **its**** ** **not**** ** **in**** ** **the**** ** **show**** ** **but**** ** **oh**** ** **well)****  
I go to the camp where I see the group at the camp fire its like 6 after dinner  
"Hey guys" I say they all look at me Glenn looks down and blushes  
"Hey" they all say at the same time  
"I was wondering if y'all would like to come inside for some dinner and games I have an old sport board my mom got me when I was a kid" I say  
"Sure we would love that" Lori says  
"OK well come when your ready" I said walking back to the house  
 ** **(40 minute**** ** **later)****  
Were all sitting at the table Glenn is sitting next to me. Were all eating  
"So I didn't really get to meet all of you I would really like to know your names. I got Lori, Rick, Shane ( ass wipe), Andrea, and Glenn" I said the last part seductive  
"Well Ill go first I'm Dale" the old man said I smile  
"The child?" I ask  
"Carl, his name his Carl" Lori said  
"I'm Carol" a women with grey hair says "Daryl" the redneck one says I then look over to a black man  
"Hi I'm t-dog" I smile at him  
"OK now I know your names awesome  
After a few more minutes of eating everybody is talking to each other except me and Glenn and Daryl but he left then I get courageous idea I lift my hand and put it on Glenn's leg he flinches but the relaxes when he sees its me.  
I scoot my hand over a little bit sliding it all the way to his dick and I rubbing it. His eyes widen and he let's out a quiet moan I do it slick and easy I notice dale start looking over "Glenn you okay buddy?" He asks suspiciously "uh...yeah yeah I'm fine" he says then looks at me I smirk at him  
After dinner me and Beth and Glenn and rick are playing the sport board everybody is talking  
"I'm glad hear you and jimmy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway?" I ask "we met at the hospital cafeteria the day grams was admitted. He was visiting his mom and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" she say I see Glenn and rick not playing but watching and listening "how romantic" I say impressed  
"As a matter of fact it was the napkin had his phone number on it" I laughed at the story Beth was telling Me "stop pushing the pointer" she yelled but quietly "I'm not touching it" "you always used to push the pointer. More popcorn?" She asked I nodded  
"Hey I forgot your question" I yelled to her "I asked if Maggie would have sex with someone else other then herself this year" I can hear rick and Glenn chock on their waters I Gave them I chuckle


	5. Chupacabra

(Dream)  
" ** **Mommy**** ** **please**** ** **don't**** ** **leave**** ** **me"****  
 ** **"Its**** ** **OK**** ** **phoebe**** ** **take**** ** **care**** ** **of**** ** **your**** ** **sisters**** ** **your**** ** **destiny**** ** **still**** ** **awaits. Just**** ** **take**** ** **my**** ** **hand**** ** **save**** ** **your**** ** **sisters**** ** **they**** ** **need**** ** **you" I**** ** **grab**** ** **her**** ** **hand**** ** **we**** ** **come**** ** **up**** ** **to**** ** **the**** ** **surface**** ** **of**** ** **the**** ** **water**** ** **"mommy...MOMMY"****  
 ** **(End**** ** **of**** ** **dream)****  
"Mommy" I feel someone shaking me I open my eyes to see Glenn and Maggie there waking me up  
"Phoebe are you okay?" Glenn asks  
"Yeah why?" "You were shouting mommy in your sleep" Maggie said looking down "yeah just a nightmare" "OK well bye" Maggie leaves so its just me and Glenn  
He's sitting down on my bed rubbing my arm "well I Better get going to sleep see ya tomorrow" he says getting up I grab his wrist I really don't wanna be alone  
"Please stay with me" I say he nods his head I move over a little my bed is king size bed he takes his shoes off I turn around to face his him I look into his eyes my hands reach Dow. Towards his shirt I grab the hem and take his shirt off and unbuckle his pants and pull them down "whoa... whoa what are you doing?" He asks I move towards him  
"Making yourself comfortable" I whisper he nods I pulled the blanket up and He wraps his arm around my waist I kiss his lips I guess we got caught ho in the moment because k was still in kissing him he was kissing back his hand moved up to my face and caressed my cheek. It then got deeper and heated next thing I know my pants are in the ground my shirt is on the lamp and his boxers are near the dresser he gets on top of me and I can feel his dick rubbing against me and then I wrapped my legs around his waist he pushed in me thrusting, I tried not to moan loud so I don't wake Maggie or my dad up.

 ** **Next**** ** **day****  
I wake up to the sunlight shining against my face I grab the first thing I see is happens to be Glenn's clothes I out his boxers on an d his shirt and I walk into my bathroom. I look into the mirror I turn The water on at the sink I dose my face with water I hear the door open I feel someone's arms around my waist I look and see Glenn  
"Hi"  
"Hey"  
"Looks to me I'm gonna have to get more of my clothes up here if you keep on stealing them" he jokes we both chuckle. I turn around and embrace him I see he's wearing more boxers I raise my eyebrow  
"Did u steal boxers from my dresser" I ask  
"Yeah" he says nervously I laugh  
"Good I got those for you just in case" I smile and he smiles back he leans in and kisses me "does this mean were together?" He asks I nod "OK well you better sneak out before you get caught okay" he turns to walk out I grab clothes for him "hey lover boy take a shower" I hand him clothes and scoot him to my shower I get my underwear on and pants I keep his shirt on  
I walk downstairs to see Maggie in the kitchen I hesitate but go in anyway  
"Hey maggs" she looks at me and looks at my shirt and raises her eyebrow "isn't that Glenn's shirt"  
Damn  
"Uh yeah he slept over last night" I say she smirks "or did you guys sleep together" my eyes widen "that face Means yes" she walks over and holds my arms looks both ways and behind before asking "did you use a condom" my eyes widen one more time "oh my god no we didn't" I cover my mouth "go talk to someone OK that has had a kid okay" Maggie said "why are you being nice to me I thought you were mad at me" I say "I know now that you had to get away I would to" she says we both smile I hug her we both hug then we stop hugging I walk out the door I see Lori and rick talking I remember they have a kid "hey phoebe" I look up and see dale "hey" I then run towards Lori again  
"Hey Lori sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you" I can see rick and Lori get worried  
"What is it? Is it Carl"  
"No I just need to talk to you about some stuff personal stuff" I say  
"Uh yeah sure" Rick leaves  
"What's up buttercup"  
"Well I'm having a problem and it involves with a child and a guy"  
"Your pregnant" She says  
"I don't know if I am and I'm worried"  
"Who was the last person you had sex with?" She asks I look around and see Glenn talking to dale I point to Glenn  
"Dale?" "No I would never have sex with an old man Glenn is the last person. Look please don't tell anyone" I grab her arm then I see a flash  
 ** **"Ahh" the**** ** **person**** ** **yelled****  
 ** **"Stop**** ** **your**** ** **killing**** ** **her" a**** ** **boy**** ** **yelled****  
 ** **Then I**** ** **see**** ** **Maggie**** ** **holding**** ** **a**** ** **baby**** ** **with**** ** **tears**** ** **in**** ** **her**** ** **e yes**** ** **and**** ** **a**** ** **crying**** ** **baby**** ** **is**** ** **all**** ** **I**** ** **can**** ** **se**** e  
I look at Lori and let go of Lori's arm  
And back away "Phoebe are you okay?" She asks  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
"WALKER WALKER" Andrea yells


	6. Chupacabra part 2

"WALKER" Andrea yelled  
"Just the one?" Rick asked is we Glenn move to get something "no no Andrea put the gun down "Andrea don't"  
"Back off dale" "stop Andrea" "shut up phoebe" Andrea yelled I raise my eyebrow  
"Who the hell do you think your talking to" I said then I hear a gunshot "NO NO NO" I hear someone yell I start running towards them we all do "oh my god is he dead?" Andrea yelled "no you just grazed him" rick said "what the hell is he wearing he's wearing ears" Glenn says I go by him I hug his side he hugs me back they take Daryl inside Glenn and me are standing there I kiss his cheek he smiles at me then I remember if I'm pregnant and that baby being born I don't know if that was a day dream or what but it was freaking I have to tell him.  
"Glenn"  
"Yeah"  
"I think I'm pregnant" I say he unwraps his arm from my waist and looks at me fully "what"  
"I..I think I might be pregnant" I say tears in my eyes but not flowing out  
"Oh my god I'm dead, I'm so dead" he says and starts pacing  
"Look Glenn I don't eve-" I get interrupted  
"Just let me think" he says he starts walking away the tears that were in my eyes flew out I run to the house I run through the door I see Maggie and Beth on the couch they look at me Maggie knows what I'm crying about probably cause she gets up but I move away quickly and run upstairs to my room I close the door and lock it  
(A few hours later)  
I'm laying in my bed I stopped crying I look over to my dresser and see the picture of my mom I smile and trace my fingers over the picture until I hear a knock I go over unlock the door and open it I see Carol I smile  
"Dinners ready are you coming" I was about to say yes until I got reminded about Glenn "no ill just eat up here" I say she smiles "I'll bring up food for you sweet heart" she says "thank you" before she walks away "uh Carol"  
"Yes" "do you know about like seeing daydreams that are like a vision when you touch something like a flash?"  
"Um I think you would call them premonitions for seeing into the future like a witch" she says and smiles walks downstairs I go back into the room she comes back a few minutes later with food puts it on my nightstand and kisses my head "you remind me of my mom" I say she smiles and leaves  
While I'm eating I hear a knock "come in" I hear the door open and I see Glenna shoes "what do you want?" I ask harshly I feel him grab my plate out of my hands and put it on the desk and sit down "I wanna talk about previous events and something else" looking nervous  
"What the fact you hurt me" he looks down "I'm sorry" he says guilty "I don't wanna believe I'm pregnant but I think I am I had something lime a vision earlier when I was talking to Lori and when I touched her in saw Maggie and someone giving birth and Carl by and Maggie was cutting the stomach open now I don't wanna believe that its me in that vision" I say he looks down  
"Phoebe I got this for you" he pulls out a pregnancy test "I'm gonna have to wait a few days" "I know I just got if for you to say whatever if you are pregnant I will be there" I smile and hug him he kisses my neck he fell back on the bed bringing me down with him we both laugh "wanna stay the night?" "What do you think" he says chuckling "Phoebe there's walkers in the barn" he says I sit up fast


End file.
